All Was not well
by DevoutSpirit
Summary: A Cat in the Hat Style poem of Harry's Years at the Dursleys
1. All was not Well

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Cat in the Hat from which the style of poem comes from**

* * *

On a warm summers night not a sound was to be heard, no not the sound of crying how absurd

Little Duddikins couldn't want for nothing, there's nothing else here to warrant your attention.

No cats or fish or bird or dog, no other child to be our attention hog

Just us normal folk and our special guy, but if you knew the truth you would know it's a lie.

In a quiet little town in rows of plain houses, lives a small boy who ate less than a mouse

He didn't know his name nor how old, he was nothing but a freak or so he was told

Each day he'd wake up and pray it had changed, but alas the nightmare was still the same

Cooking and cleaning for a family of three, wishing and praying to finally be free

Retreating to his mind when the beatings came, never crying out but handling the pain

For he knew with a tear came his uncles glee, for he was unwanted by this family of three

Beaten and abused and left for dead, locked under the stairs on his little bed

Cooking and clearing and much, much more, all since this poor little boy was four

No food could he eat though he was the cook, even one little sniff and he was given The Look

It spoke of hated plain and true, it spoke of distain and loathing too

How dare he wish for more food than he earns, a roof over his head is all that he deserves

He stole the food off our table and the clothes he wears, so we lock him in the cupboard under the stairs

That ungrateful brat thinks he's better than us, always lying and stealing and cheating in class

No unnatural freak is better than my boy, seeing him suffer brings me joy

These are the thoughts of the one called Aunty, the one supposed to love him in the little group of three

Her sister the special one loved by all, is the reason she is bitter, angry and more

She takes it out on the son that was dumped that night; in the rages he wears he makes a sad sight

Is there no one in the world too love this lad, forever alone isn't that sad

But things for this boy must surely change one day; maybe someone will come take him away

These are his wishes his hopes his dreams, as he falls asleep without the boons beams

Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, he wonders if there is somebody who cares

Who will take him and love him like a family should, and give him his well deserved child hood?

He goes to sleep dreaming of red hair and booming laughter, this man and woman his mother and father

But in this story not all is as it seems, the neglect and abuse taken to the extremes

But don't give up and don't deflate, we will not leave this boy to his fate

For locked safe in a castle alone for the holidays, is a cankerous young man set in his ways

Of hatred and grudges of times gone by, and of the night he almost lost his life

Will he change in time to know, that in an oppressed house one cannot grow

Into that your fear most and even hated, a copy of the man who left you jaded

Only time will tell my curious friend, Of how this tale of woe will end.

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to see if anyone liked it. Planing on continuing with a story but I don't have the beginning hashed out yet... Just the middle ;)**


	2. Light Lord not so Light?

Chapter 1

In the uppermost room of the highest tower in the hardest to access location of a castle, sat an elderly gentleman plotting and scheming. He sat back in his throne like chair with his elbows resting on arm rests, he steepled his fingers and gave a slight grin that if anyone were to see it they would think something was amiss. They would be right, for you see this man in his plotting and scheming was the reason a little boy was starving this night. He smiled in glee when he thought of the wards that he put over the house in that plain street. He cackled a laugh that was as evil as any when he recalled the brilliance of his most evil plan.

He knew that the mad man defeated that night, that tore a little boy from a loving home, would be back again to wreak havoc once more. And as a beacon and hero for the light, he knew it was his duty to put an end to the fight. He plotted and schemed and plotted some more, just when he thought to give up the answer came in the form of a woman and what she saw. Her name was Sybil and she came from a family of Seers and that night in the tower she sealed our boy's fate. Into a trance she went and a prophecy was for told…

"_The one with the power to vanquish all Evil approaches… Born to those of parents pure… But evil will show no kindness… And He will have to join with the Lord of Dark, as He is the Lord of Light… When Light and Dark are one so can Evil be overcome… The one with the power to vanquish all Evil will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

When Sybil returned to the mortal plane once more the look on the headmaster face would give her nightmares for the rest of her days that is if she could remember, for it was at that moment a powerful spell shot towards her and she new know more. That's not to say that she was dead, but that she couldn't remember. Then with the wave of a wand and a whispered spell she forgot what she said so she couldn't tell.

The old man sat back and reflected upon what had just happened and the prophecy told. He thought back to his youth and the plans that he had made, before he got greedy and carried away. He thought back to the day Gellert found him out, threatened to leave if he didn't change his ways. His love begged him to think of his family, brother and sister, asked him to think of what this was doing to them. He remembers so clearly the day it went wrong, the bickered and argued then fought some more, wands were drawn and spells were cast. When the dust had settled and the anger had gone, it was then they noticed the body on the floor. His beautiful little sister was alive no more. There she lay frozen in time never to speak to anyone again. He remembered so many conflicting emotions the strongest one regret. Never knowing whose spell had cast the killing blow. He blamed his love for not having faith in him called him dark and had him framed, locked him in a tower far away never to been seen or heard from again. To this day the thing he regrets most is not taking his revenge in the sweetest of ways.

Coming back to the present he thought with a fright that this prophecy could be the end of him. He sent Sybil off with a promise of a job then thought of a way he could stop the foretold. It wasn't until many months later that his most favoured Gryffindor and his Mudblood wife showed up at the door.

Albus, Albus where having a baby he cried so overjoyed and the news of his Child. He looked at the Man barley concealing his glee, the child of the prophecy would be born to him. He knew this for a fact because this man and his wife were as light as they come with no room for error they were the policemen of the world stoping all that was wrong no bad people could get away from the man self called Prongs. Albus congratulated them with a barley contained sneer, no child of a Gryffindor would take down Lucifer. For that is the name he had fashioned himself, back when he and his love still sought to rule the world.

After the couple left Albus began to plot, if only there was a way to kill off the child before they became a problem. It took a while for the old man to realise that the best way to deal with both his problems is to pit them against each other. So with that thought in mind a plan began to form, a plan of lies and deception of the evilest form. He set up a trap for the Dark Lord to spring made sure a follower was there to hear, of a prophecy of death and destruction for them because of a child born soon. So with this plan in mind the date was set, Sybil came again though she knew not what for. She sat down at a table just inside a pub door where she was to be joined by the headmaster at four. He said it was for drinks a way to get to know all new faculty members, but really it was the Trap ready to go. He sat down across from her in that dingy pub they ordered some butter beer and began to chat, then with a sneakiness none knew he possessed Albus discreetly cast his wand at Sybil and this is what she said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_


End file.
